doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Talons of Weng-Chiang (DVD)
In 2003, The Talons of Weng-Chiang was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb Women of Victorian London fall prey to an unknown menace, while monstrous terrors lurk in the sewers under the city. Chinese gangs scurry in the dank fog, and a sinister stage magician seeks to serve his mysterious master. The Doctor and Leela arrive, only to find themselves plunged into a series of macabre horrors... Special features *Commentary by Louise Jameson (Leela), Philip Hinchcliffe (producer), David Maloney (director), John Bennett (Li H'sen Chang) and Christopher Benjamin (Henry Gordon Jago) *Whose Doctor Who — A special BBC2 documentary from 1977, presented by Melvyn Bragg *Blue Peter Theatre — A compilation of clips from 1970s editions of the popular children's magazine series, including instructions on how to make your own Doctor Who theatre *Behind the Scenes — a 25-minute selection of (poor quality) footage on the recording of this story *Philip Hinchcliffe Interview — The producer discusses Doctor Who on a 1977 edition of Pebble Mill *Trailers and Continuity Announcements *Photo Gallery *Production Subtitles *TARDIS-Cam No. 6 Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 235 mins approx Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb When the TARDIS is infiltrated by a mysterious force, the Doctor and Sarah Jane are drawn off course and arrive in England at the turn of the 20th Century. Dark forces from aeons ago are beginning to stir, and the whole future of life on Earth is at stake. Sutekh, last of the Osirians, is breaking free from his ancient prison, and no power in the universe can stand in his way... Special features *Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith), Michael Sheard (Laurence Scarman), Philip Hinchcliffe (Producer) and Paddy Russell (Director) *Deleted Scenes — A short selection of deleted and extended scenes from the story *Osirian Gothic — A nostalgic look back at the making of Pyramids of Mars with contributions from cast members and production personnel *Serial Thrillers — A documentary looking back at the Philip Hinchcliffe era and what made it one of the most successful and popular periods in Doctor Who's history *Now and Then — The serial's locations revisited, almost 30 years on *Oh Mummy! — A tounge-in-cheek look at Sutekh the Destroyer's varied career after Pyramids of Mars *Photo Gallery *Production Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 188 mins approx Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb As the Doctor and Sarah attempt to return to UNIT HQ, the TARDIS is thrown off course and materializes in 1911 at an old priory owned by Egyptologist Marcus Scarman. While excavating a tomb, the archaeologist became possessed by the spirit of Sutekh, the last survivor of the godlike Osirans. The Doctor and Sarah witness strange and deadly events as Sutekh, who has lain imprisoned in a pyramid for thousands of years, employs Scarman and a legion of robotic mummies in an elaborate scheme that may bring about the destruction of the world. Special features *Commentary by actors Elisabeth Sladen and Michael Sheard, producer Philip Hinchcliffe with contributions from director Paddy Russell *Osiran Gothic — New exclusive documentary *Deleted and extended scenes *Now & Then — Revisits the Stargrove locations *Serial Thrillers — An in-depth look at Doctor Who in the Philip Hinchcliffe era *Oh Mummy — A spoof look at Sutekh's career post-Pyramids *Production Note Option *Photo Gallery *Easter egg Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *The easter egg is an introductory narration recorded by actor Howard DaSilva in the 1970s to introduce syndicated versions of Pyramids of Mars in the US Users who have this in their collection Netherlands release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: See also *Cosmox.nl (click here for translated version) *Bol.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a U rating Category:DVD's with a G rating Category:DVD's with a 6 rating